Establishment
by Loise
Summary: Yamamoto has lived a long time. From the Acadmey to the attacks by the ryoka, he has lived and seen and acted. Spoilers for the Soul Society Arc, some references to later manga chapters.


**Establishment**

* * *

Before the Academy had been created new shinigami had earned their skills in the Gotei 13, assigned to a position without much consideration to talent or personal preference. Casualty rates were high as shinigami were taught in direct confrontation with Hollows.

Yamamoto was old when the Academy began. The Academy was considered a foolish dream of his but Yamamoto had persisted and the Academy was created.

Few have shined since then, like Ukitake and Shunsui, two bright pupils of the newly formed Academy. At first they were not thought to be the best or to be the most promising.

Ukitake was burdened with illness, hair unnaturally white, his teachers admired his dedication but despaired of him ever gaining a seat. Shunsui with his carefree attitude that irritated his teachers who disapproved of his frequent drinking sessions. Both however, had enormous potential, their reiatsu growing steadily stronger and more powerful.

It was then that Yamamoto took special notice of them. They were unlikely friends, but bonded under his unrelenting tutelage. Their teachers were not only amazed by his direct involvement but in how quickly the two became close. Seemingly radically different, they smiled together, laughed together when, sharing their own secrets and desires.

They graduated. Both were sent into the field, like the shinigami of old to learn their merit on the battlefield. Eventually they returned, wiser with their zanpakuto wielded with more efficiency that only experience on the battlefield can bring.

Shunsui and Ukitake grew older together, but Yamamoto grew older than all. The few remaining friends of his were no longer, his family was distant, most of his family had ceased to be and had returned to the cycle of life and death. He watched the rise and fall of Noble Houses, old in a society old itself.

Hollows were killed, shinigami were killed, Yamamoto remained. Stronger than all, his wise eyes caught most of what happened in Soul Society.

Sasakibe, his trusted lieutenant served him faithfully. He was very strict, but his eyes crinkled at puns.

His most praised pupils rose quickly in promotion, jumping from one Seat to another in great displays of power. He smiled, when they donned the white of the captain. He had seen many a captain die, many many die. He felt the success and worthwhile of the Academy when he faced those two.

Despite their new roles, Shunsui still drank like a fish and Ukitake sometimes joined him. Shunsui loved, Ukitake shook his head wistfully but smiled. Ukitake's illness still haunted him. He still supported his sibling's upkeep and was the only one still apparently cheerful when he was brought low by a bloody coughing fit. There was no cure, no remedy. Others saw sadness, Ukitake found joys in the smallest moments.

Their divisions were known for their captain's close friendship. They shared drinks together, laughing over people and jokes long gone and forgotten by most, but still remembered by Ukitake and Shunsui. Age, rank and friendship separates them from most. Shunsui can merely say 'banana' and any sternness Ukitake might be feeling disappears. Yamamoto preferred not to know.

Soul Society did not change easily. Tradition and custom was ingrained in every aspect. The Noble Houses insist upon that. Souls pass, remaining here for a time before passing on, back into the living world. They return to the cycle, dying and living. Yamamoto remained here, in Soul Society, forever old.

Captains pass on, they die, they are defeated. The departure of Urahara left most unsteady at his betrayal. New captains rise, the balance of Soul Society is shifted again. The powerful young rise, Yamamoto saw another generation, strong but part of the cycle. Yamamoto had seen many die.

Something below the surface of Soul Society nagged for his attention. Yamamoto tried to listen, watching and waiting, but soon it passed. He still remembered his unease, but somehow, in his own mind he forgot. He could attribute it to age.

It isn't that. It's more than that. Later, later, he vowed.

He's proud of the shinigami. The display of Captain Aizen made Yamamoto believe that Soul Society was safe, with powerful individuals who could protect Soul Society from the onslaught of Hollows. Sometimes, he felt his age. His scars ache it when it rains.

Hundreds, thousands of years have passed since he had a full head of hair. Hundreds, thousands have died since his hair was full of colour and life. He's old. But Soul Society needed him and Yamamoto of all people, should know his power.

The punishment for Rukia, adopted child of the House of Kuchiki, surprised him at its harshness. Yamamoto knew that to question this order would break Soul Society. He followed the order, to the letter, Rukia was to be executed.

He watched Byakuya's face when this order was given. The whole of Gotei 13 was on edge, half discreetly staring at Byakuya, half openly gaping at him. Byakuya did not challenge the order, merely nodded. Tension seeped, as the Captains accepted their duties.

Ukitake appeared furious for a split second. But nodded as Byakuya had done. Ukitake was her captain, he would want to keep all in his division from deliberate harm. Yamamoto promised to keep an eye on Ukitake.

Soul Society was unsettled. The ryoka, the intruders, they were disturbing the peace and security. They defeated the gate keeper, Ichimaru made excuses and Kenpachi was on the hunt for blood and death.

Something was wrong, Yamagata in times like these, stuck wholeheartedly to orders. He remained strong, when Captains fell. The threat of the ryoka grew, they threatened the heart of Soul Society.

Yamamoto prepared for battle. Who was another question. His fiery zanpakuto burned for release, Yamamoto clenched his staff, keeping the roar of flames down. It had been some time since he had the opportunity to release his zanpakuto not for practice, battle however, was seeped deep in his soul.

He watched his captains, the whole of Soul Society, as madness descended after the public murder of Aizen. The ryoka edged closer as the captains prepared for their own battles.


End file.
